Could this be love
by Glad2bewithyou
Summary: Two young elves are forced out of their homes in Rivendell when a treacherous romance is discovered.
1. Wash rags and dirty floors

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything related to LOTR and if your saying I do, you can have your people call my people. (I've always wanted to say that)

A/N: Hello everybody! welcome to my very first Fanfic! I hope you like it. Please just keep in mind that i'm slightly new to writing things other than essays for school (lol) Please read and review and help me out if you see any mistakes (which i'm positive you guys will find) Although i'm confident in my LOTR information, I'm not so confident in grammar etc. so any help would be wonderful. This story will probobly get revised a million times before I love it, but I wanted to post the first chapter for now, to see what you think. Another thing to keep in mind: This story might start out a bit slow but please note that it will pick up speed.....I promise! No flames please!!!!!!!!! :)

ENJOY!

When I was young, I used to always think that the moment something happened to me, I would forget it somehow, right then and there. My father would tell me, "Randir, memories and important events stay with you forever. Some things hit so close to your heart and it writes itself down, like a book. The story of your life is right here." He would reach down and put his hand on my heart and give me a certain look of integrity. His brown hair, dark handsome eyes and sorrow envelopping him.

I sit here in my old rocking chair almost an age after my father's death, from a broken heart, looking out onto the wonderous sight of the Shire, writing to you of my life. Its strange to me how much can happen, and it feels as if it was just yesterday I was run out of my home and the biggest adventure of my life began.

It was early autumn in Rivendell. The leaves were getting ready to make the trip down towards the mossy grass and marble courtyards and the days were growing shorter as time went on. My best friend, Gilrahir, and I walked slowly down the open halls, towards our mistress's quarters. We talked merrily as we approached the lush room, decorated with silk curtains and a beautiful painting of a setting sun, over the canopy bed.

I put the laundry into the closet as Gilrahir shuffled into the bathroom. I could see her shadow shifting on the floor from where I was standing. She set towels down on a chair in the corner and went to find oils for the bath in one of the various cabinets.

"Would she suspect we were lying if we told her we got lost on our way to find water?" Gilrahir said as she poked her head through the doorway from the bathroom to the bedroom. Her long, strawberry blonde hair flew to one side. Her big blue speckled eyes were filled with intent. She had light skin and rosy cheeks, and like any other day, she wore her regular work clothes, a long grey dress and some boots I suspect she borrowed from her brother.

I finished folding the last dress and I closed the closet in silence with a slight grin on my face. As I walked over to her she looked me up and down. My long brown hair, blue eyes, rosy cheeks and all. I wore almost the same clothing as she.

I bent over and grabbed two buckets from the corner of the bathroom and I handed one to Gilrahir as I came up. "I don't know if you really want to get on her bad side today. I hear word that there is to be a celebration of some sort on this night, and I don't believe she is invited." On that note, Gilrahir took the bucket and frowned.

"I still think its a good idea." She shrugged a bit and I patted her on the shoulder with my hand. I walked passed her and led the way to the nearby stream.

"Elrohir comes home from Mirkwood tonight, I haven't seen him in months." I said. "You've never met him have you?" I asked and her neck turned towards me.

"No, but I would love to. You speak of him so fondly, he sounds very charming." She said with a smile and I suddenly began to wonder if he would still care about me, or if he had been thinking about me at all.

We came upon the stream. It was lush, with green grass at its edges and thick trees all around. The water was crystal clear and very cold. We each bent over to fill our buckets, and the icy water came pouring in. I couldn't keep my mind off of Elrohir.

Elrohir is Elrond's son. I had only seen him from a distance for a time untill one day, I was running through the courtyard with one of the children. I was dashing through, not quite looking where I was headed, when I bumped into Elrohir. It was a funny sight, he dropped all of the books he had been carrying, and I fell backwards. After an akward silence, a cheer of laughter and a quick introduction, we decided to become a team and find the opposing player together, whom at that point, did not stand a chance.

My bucket was filled and I stood up, looking around me at the wonderous sight of Rivendell. Detailed was the best way to describe the forest. Each leaf had its own shade of green, and each branch extended out towards you elegantly and it was nurtured like the great city that lay outside. "Oh Randir, must we go back?" pleaded Gilrahir. I laughed and helped her up after the bucket she held onto was full. We walked back slowly, chatting away. I found myself mentioning Elrohir more than once and whenever I would, Gilrahir would sarcastically giggle, as if to say, 'I'm not listening one bit.' I decided to let Gilrahir do all of the talking for the rest of the walk, and she agreed.

"We need to go on an adventure Randir." She began. "A big adventure, just us. We should go to Lothlorien or Rohan. It would be wonderful just to get out of Rivendell for a time. Maybe if this Elrohir person speaks fondly of Mirkwood would could go there." I nodded, agreeing with her whole heartedly.

We walked up a small set of stairs and down a corridor that looked out upon the central courtyard of Rivendell. Turning the last corner towards the mistress's room, we both looked at each other and let out a sigh. We knew that she would be in the room waiting for us, with something to complain about.

We bowed and let ourselves in. Sure enough, she was there, talking with another elf, not even giving us a care. I took the buckets to the fire and Gilrahir went to get the towels and other things ready for the mistress. I set the buckets over the fire, dangling from a hook. Gilrahir soon escorted the guest out of the room and we were left alone with the mistress. Her right name was Luvien, but we seldom called her that. Luvien was far too pretty a name for the mistress, and she was far too ugly. It's hard to think that an elf could be ugly, but the mistress was an exception. Her nose was very sharp, and pointy. Her eyes, narrow and her black hair, long and very hard to brush through, like a horse's mane.

As the water came to a slight boil I took the bucket and walked over to the bathroom as fast as I could, so as not to burn my poor hands. I took a quick peek outside the window on the far side of the room to see that the night was young. The moon had not even come out. The sun was only just setting and the sky was turning to a deep blue. I wondered where Elrohir was right at that moment. I wanted to see him badly, and I wondered if he wanted to see me.

After I poured the water into the deep, marble tub Gilrahir opened the bottles of oil. A mizture of strange scents filled the air. It was very strong, and not very good. I looked up at Gilrahir who had her nose up so high, and her face so bunched up, she almost resembled the mistress.

Luvien walked into the room just at that moment, while the two of us were exchanging strange looks.

"Whats wrong with you two? Are you almost done here because my mother needs one of you to escort her to a feast that is being held quite a ways from here. She will be by in moments." she said promptly, looking at us intently. I looked at Gilrahir and Gilrahir looked at me. We knew what was going on. Her mother was invited to many celebrations, and most of the time, Luiven was not. This somehow reminded her that she was not the center of Middle Earth, therefore, she took her anger out on us.

Gilrahir silently went out of the room to set out Luvien's night dress for her, and I stayed in the bathroom, walking around, doing various things to keep myself occupied, as Luvien slipped into the tub. I arranged things among the counter properly, as they had been rummaged through the previous night.

"I hope it isn't too hot ma'am." I suggested, trying to clear out the dead silence.

"No. Its perfect actually. Would you stop ruining the counter? I had it set up just the way I like it." I giggled to myself. Looking at the counter, I saw no order at all, just tons of various objects, sprawled across the counter. I let the distraught counter be, and asked to be excused from the room. With a swish of her hand, I was dismissed and I went out to set up her bed. Every day was the same. The same chores, the same time for bathing, and the same time for slumber. As Gilrahir rummaged through the closet, trying to find the nightgown for Luvien, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened up the door and standing outside was Palan, Luvien's mother. "Randir! So nice to see you." She went passed me, letting herself in as I closed the door behind her. She was prettier than Luvien, with big, bright blue eyes and long flowing dark hair. Her cheek bones were high and rosy and her neck was like a swan's. On this night, she wore a maroon dress that flowed past the floor. She also had a lovely necklace on and a beautiful headpiece made from silver that twisted around itself, like a woven basket.

"Where will you be off to on this night ma'am?" Gilrahir asked politely after finally finding the night dress.

"Well," she started as she went over to Luvien's dresser, and began to pick through the various objects and perfumes. "I am off to a celebration in the house of Elrond if you wanted to know." She looked at us and there was a brief silence in which Gilrahir and I held our breaths. "I expect the two of you would like to come?" And at that, we nodded, and a smile lit up Palan's face.

"You will need better clothing then, so go off to your own quarters and find something decent. You can meet me back here in a half hour or so."

It was in that moment that Luvien walked out with a towel covering her bare body. She walked over and sharply snatched the dress off of the bed. She gave Gilrahir a glance as if to say, 'Why did you not put these in the bathroom you fool?' Gilrahir payed her no attention.

Right as Luvien was about to go back into the bath, the two of us turned to leave. "Where are you headed off to?" she asked haughtily.

"I have asked the both of them to come with me to the feast and they have agreed. They are going to get out of their work clothes and then meet me here in a half hour. Is there anything you should be concerned with Luvien?" interrupted Palan.

"Well, I suppose not, but I was in the middle of my bath, and I thought one of them would stay here with me." said Luvien.

"Do you honestly need help getting out of the bath and into bed? Can you not turn off an oil lamp yourself, or fold the covers onto your own body for just this one night?" Palan said followed by a tense and silent moment. It was true, Luvien had become very dependant on Gilrahir and me.

That was the end of all conversation. Luvien let out a sigh and slammed the door to the bathroom quickly. Palan motioned her hands for us to leave and we left the room calmy, walking a few feet, turning the corner, checking to make sure we were out of sight and then dashing to our rooms as fast as we possibly could.

"Whoever gets to the room first gets the bath!" I screamed, as I began to run faster, and pass my dear friend, who could not control her laughter.

"I accept your challenge Randir!" She said. The evening was growing and the sun was almost done making its climb under the herizon. With each step, a rush of anxiety went through my body, like ripples upon the water. With each step, I thought about Elrohir. With each step, I thought about the celebration, and forcing the time to go by quickly, so I could sneak away and somehow find him. With each step, I was closer to seeing him again.


	2. A grand welcoming

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone having to do with LOTR. Thank you and goodnight

A/N: So, I've decided to change the name of my story. It will be Blissful Treachery. If you check to see if i've updated and its not under this title, it will most likely be under that. I'll keep you posted. :

Now on with the show!

After I lost the race to our quarters, Gilrahir turned and jokingly shrugged in my direction with a smile on her face. I laughed as she picked up her bucket and ran to find water for her bath. Our room had the same structure as Luvien's. Two big beds were set facing each other. Past the beds was our balcony that looked over Rivendell in all its beauty. Our dressers were next to our beds and atop the dressers were small mirrors. I went over to the dresser to find something decent to wear. Looking out upon Rivendell as I walked over, I noticed other servants racing around, trying to keep every courtyard neat and orderly.

I opened the top drawer to find several dresses I had long forgotten about. It had been so long since I had something to dress for, and the anticipation was killing me. I picked up a long, red dress, that slowly turned to a darker shade of red at the base. I remembered this dress on my mother, and as I looked through the others, I saw her face upon each and every one of them. They were all passed down to me after she died, as well as her jewelry. I set a dress onto my bed and looked longingly upon it. It was dark blue, and the back of it fell in a swooping motion. I ran my fingers over its smooth front, and remembered the scent of my mother. I slipped the dirty, hideous work clothes over my head and put the dress on. I had finally grown into it after all these years. I must have gotten taller, or just a bit thinner, because it fit me like a glove.

I was marvelling at the beautiful dress that lay upon me as Gilrahir came rushing through the door. She did not speak, for she had limited time before we were expected back at Palan's quarters. She had a bucket in one hand and she began taking off her clothes with the other. I gave a hushed cry of laughter at the sight of my dear friend, racing to take a bath. I turned and looked into the mirror. I looked decent but all the while, not as pretty as Palan, which was very important. I picked up a necklace with a crystal tear drop at the end of its long golden chain. After putting that on, I found a simple golden bracelette and I put that on as well.

After only minutes, Gilrahir came out of the bathroom with not but a towel on. She rummaged through her dresser.

"Where is it?" She looked panicked. I simply cleared my throat and as she turned, she saw me pointing to the dress, layed out on her bed, and my favorite piece of jewelry that she owned.

"Thank you! I always knew you'd come in handy one of these days." and with that she went to the bathroom to change. I picked up the brush on my dresser and began to tug away at every single knot that lay upon my head.

When I finally got my hair, as smooth as my dress, Gilrahir burst out of the bathroom.

"Do I look alright? You have never been one to lie but I ask you to be bruitally honest." I had never seen her act so testy about her appearance. It was strange, we had been to events such as this many times before and she never seemed so anxious about it.

"You look wonderful and we have plenty of time."She looked at me as I picked up the brush I had just used on myself and I went to brush her wet hair. She seemed to calm down a bit after I said this. I braided her hair and then led her over to the standing mirror in the bathroom. After one last check over, we walked away from the mirror, on our way out the door.

Everything was set, and we were ready to go. As I opened the door, it seemed like any other day. We walked, arms linked, turned the corner and down the long corridor that we walked each day on our way to the mistress's room.

We finally reached Luvien's room, where we knew Palan would be waiting. We knocked, and the door opened at once. I only got a quick glance into the room but I did hear a great deal of yelling from Luvien and then the sound of a broken vase. Palan quickly came outside and shut the door behind her as Luvien let out one last holler.

She flashed a smile. "Why hello girls. Our horses have been rounded up."

We both looked as if about to protest but she interupted, "Its not a long walk, but we must make a grand entrance."

We agreed and went down a flight of stairs to find our horses waiting for us. My horse, Aefalas a rich black coated stallion had sparkling eyes. He was given to me by a mysterious wizard who claimed that he already had to many. I took it upon myself to take Aefalas off of his hands, as he was the most handsome out of the other horses he had. Arsule, Gilrahir's horse, had a brown coat and dark eyes. They were beautiful horses with charming personalities.

The three of us, mounted, and started our way to the main dining hall, where Elrohir, and everyone else, would be. I was so excited I could hardly hold back a smile, and after a while, I did not bother to try.

Our horses trotted along, and I noted that the leaves were falling in midst of the night. The moon was enormous, and brilliant. The stars were out, busily roaming around the sky and each window was illuminated with a single candle, as a sign of welcoming the weary travellers home. Riding my horse behind Palan made me feel important somehow. My head was held high and my eyes were srolling every inch of the glorious night that layed before me.

We reached the house of Elrond soon enough. We then dismounted our horses and a group of elves came and took them away to the stables. Palan lead on, as Gilrahir and I trailed close behind to show that we were in fact with her.

We reached the main dining hall, and Palan began to greet everyone there. I tried to look interested in everything Palan was saying when really, I only wanted to see Elrohir's face. My neck was stretched as far as it could go, trying to see over the crowd to find him, but I'm short when it comes to being an Elf.

The mingling of the crowd went on for quite a while. I could even feel Gilrahir getting impatient! She, being the most even tempered person I know. There was a certain tension in the air, people were anxious to hear of the men's travels.

Suddenly, the crowd died down. It was as if every creaure in the world were done making their noises for this one purpose. Elrond was standing at the foot of the table. He wore a long, ebony cloak, and his regular stern look, painted upon his face.

"Thank you. We are here tonight, in honor of my two son's. They bring news of Mirkwood to us here in Rivendell. Please, let us sit and enjoy the company." With that said, the crowd began the conversations once again as they all moved to their seats around the dark wood table. It was the biggest table I had ever seen, made for occasions such as these, no doubt. Gilrahir and I were to sit behind Palan, against the window.

Palan passed us and whispered softly, "You know if I were the one setting the rules, you would be sitting with me." Of course we nodded and smiled. We were then seated in chairs lined up against the far wall.

"He will be here Gilrahir. Right? They wouldn't just throw a party in honor of him, and not have him arrive." No response from Gilrahir was made at this request. With a lethargic look on her face she turned.

"Oh, What did you say? Sorry, that woman over there is talking about her son and his recent affair. Quite interesting, But go on..." I let her go back to her business without further questions.

At that moment, he finally walked into the room. He and his brother were standing next to each other, forming two lines of men who had travelled with them. The onlookers all stood up and gave a cheer.

Elrohir was a striking man, with chiselled features and dark hair. It was wonderful to see that he had not changed one bit. I felt the need to run up to him and hug him, then look into his steely grey eyes forever, but I contained myself. When his eyes finally met mine, I felt like falling over. His eyebrows shot up and a smile spread across his face. I thought about pointing him out to Gilrahir but I was too preoccupied, and she may have been able to guess, by the direction I was glancing. I bowed my head, and I saw Gilrahir do the same out of the corner of my eye. The crowd was hushed in time and Elrond gave the announcement that 'It was time to enjoy the feast.' Another cheer went through the air as people began to bring out trays and trays of food. Gilrahir and I sat, talking away. She seemed less nervous now.

"Well, its all ok now that i've seen everyone and such. Tonight has been wonderful but I sure hope it ends soon." She laughed a bit and I did as well. I understood, for it was late, and i was so tired from the numerous events that went on today.

Well into the night, the party died down. After eating, and then mingling, and then cheering, and more mingling, the crowd grew tired and restless. Palan approached Gilrahir and I, "Well girls, I think its time to call it a night don't you? It feels as if my legs will surely collapse at any moment." A smile and a wave with her hand told us to follow her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gilrahir's head turn and then face forward again, with a dazzling smile upon her face. She sure was acting strange tonight, but I'm sure it was all excitement from the gathering and the amazing party.

The journey home was shorter than the journey to the party and soon enough we were in our warm beds, listening to the various sounds of the night. A breeze went through our window, making the curtains sway from side to side. Sleep soon envelloped me and I was away, in a distant place, away from anyworry or fear.


	3. That Will Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Though, a Hobbit hole in the Shire would be very nice. Hobbits are my kind of people. Eating, drinking and smoking all day doesn't sound bad at all.

A/N: Hello again. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while but now its here. he he. I hope everyone had a lovely christmas.

Please review!!!!

I pointed my bow at my enemy and let the arrow loose. It flew across the sky, strait into his head, instantly throwing him down. I leapt down from the balcony and began to kill orcs with my sword, screaming like a madwoman.

"What in the world do you think your doing? Get back up here Randir!" I heard a voice cry. A thick haze ran over my eyes as I killed every single orc. They were all dead, lying on the ground. It was victory for us and a defeat for the orcs.

"Please Randir! Come back! Our only choice is to surrender!" I heard him yell. I looked up to see his face but he had vanished.Yet another unsightly creature ran towards me but I blocked his attempt and hit him in his chest. The entire scene of war, anger and death, was blurred and I could see only my feet, and my scarred hands.

_SLAM _I struggled to open my eyes but they soon came into focus and I could see the opened balcony door, and the curtains whipping about. My dream was gone, sadly. I got out of my warm cushiony nest quickly and closed every window and door with much force. The wind was howling and rain had just begun to fall upon Rivendell. Catching my breath, and quietly laughing to myself, I paused and looked out upon Rivendell. The tall white buildings and, rushing waterfalls. It was hard to imagine not falling in love with the charm and magic of Rivendell.

I walked over to Gilrahir's bed and tucked myself in beside her. I curled into myself and held tightly onto the sheets. The cold air was still coming in through the room. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and retrieved my cloak on my way out the door.

I turned and faced Gilrahir's bed and saw no motion. "You could sleep through an attack on Rivendell without a care couldn't you?" There was a long silence "Thats what I thought." I giggled and went to retrieve firewood.

The stars were veiled by a dark wispy cloud and every so often, there was an oil lamp placed on the ground, lit to help guide the night travellers such as myself.

I walked with my head held high through the home I had grown to love. When I was a little girl, my mother was killed. Looking back on the day that my father told me what had happened, I feel foolish. I was small and I didn't quite know what was going on, or what was going to become of me. I just sat in my little chair, watching everyone frantically running about my home. My father and I had been living in a small town just outside of Rivendell. But when my mother left, my father went seeking guidance from Lord Elrond himself. He was just as confused as I, maybe even more so, seeing as he had me to take care of. He was a wonderful father though, very insightful one might say, but his world came crashing down after it all happened. He couldn't even explain to me what happened, although I was eager to know.

I realized then, that I was at the edge of the forest. I let myself in and started to pick up small twigs and other wood to use for the fire. Each creature of the forest greeted me as I walked through, marvelling in the beauty of the forest. Each leaf had its own character, and its very own shade of green. The top of the forest was like a canopy, draining in a limited amount of moonlight. As I came upon the clearing, with its small inset lake, the grass greeted me with a cool soft texture against my feet.

But as I slowly reached for the branch that seperated me from the clearing I heard voices. Slowly retracting my hand I listened in.

"I can't believe your finally back. Its been too long." The woman's voice said. A man's voice replied, "But I promise I won't leave again for that long."

"Yes, but can you promise to never leave at all?" A long silence followed. "I rest my case." She sounded dissapointed.

"But, you do know that I would give you the world. Shouldn't that be enough?" She laughed at this and a silence followed. And that was when curiosity held me in its clutch and didn't let go. I turned, slowly and carefully. I held onto my twigs and other assorted pieces of wood and took a big breath. I walked closer, and parted the branch just a little bit, and then I saw it.

I came to find that Gilrahir had positioned herself on top of Elrohir, the man I had not talked to in months. The man I had just seen at a celebration in his honor. A man of royalty, laying in the grass, with his arms affectionately around a chambermaid. My mouth was agape and I was speechless.

All the while, they couldn't hear me. They stayed where they were, doing what they were doing. But there I was, with an arm full of twigs and absolutely no more sanity. I crouched down and watched as they went on.

After what seemed to be hours of kissing, the Gilrahir spoek up. "You don't think we'll be able to run away any time soon do you?"

My head shot straight up (I had almost fallen asleep) and I looked at the couple, now sitting upright, dipping their feet into the icy water.

"Well, it's hard to say. My father doesn't know you exist," I rolled my eyes and whispered "of course not" and hushed myself quickly. "Either he'll be open about it, or he'll be a monster, but no matter what, I want to be with you." I felt light headed. It suddenly made sense to me. They were in love. I thought "of course" to myself but then again, how was I to know. To my knowledge, the celebration was the first time Gilrahir had ever seen the man! I didn't know whether to feel saddened by Gilrahir's lack of faith in trusting me, or to open my eyes and feel elated for Girlahir, who had found love. Either way, I knew that I had to get out of the cramped position I was in or else i'd be stuck that way forever.

I gathered my sticks and walked off, still listening to the sounds of their laughter and cheer.

I opened up the door to our room and walked over to the fireplace, throwing in my twigs, and starting my fire. I stood up and brushed myself off and sat at the edge of my bed. I didn't know whether to wait up for her, or to act as if it were any other night. I quietly looked at my hands, that lay in my lap. I couldn't help feeling lonely.

On the solemn note of my loneliness, there was a rushed knock at the door. I went and opened it. The rain was still coming down, and there was no sight of Gilrahir. Or Elrohir for that matter. Just Luvien, standing at my doorstep, with a peeved look on her face.

"Luvien! come in, you must be freezing. Would you like some tea?" I said, trying to sound gracious.

"You did not come when I called." I threw the tea idea out. "I screamed, and even hollered to get your attention but you didn't come. What has gotten into you?" I saw her lips move but I wasn't really listening. I was only wondering about Gilrahir. Where was she? I hoped that tonight wouldn't be the night they both decided to rush in and tell me the good news of their love, seeing as Luvien would have Gilrahir's head cut off if she found out. I suppose that's an exaggeration, but Luvien was an extreme woman.

"WELL? Honestly Randir, you've lost your touch. When you first came to work for me you were wonderful, always there when I needed you, great at running around and doing tasks efficiently, but now your just the opposite." I frowned and right at that moment, Gilrahir came bursting through the door. Her mouth shot open as she saw Luvien. She ran around next to me and started to speak but Luvien only cut her off. I saw Elrohir walk by secretly.

"Now listen to me. I don't know what you were doing, or what could be so important that you just had to run out in the middle of the night to do it, but the next time I call you, you will be there the second the word leaves my mouth. Am I understood?" We nodded and she stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

"I can explain, Randir. I was out trying to find Arsule, because I heard him making noises outside. He's safe and sound now." She grinned and tried to walk to her bed but I grabbed her first.

"Your lying to me, when you know you don't have to. How long have we been friends? How long have we suffered the wrath of Luvien together? How many times have we cried, laughed, and smiled together? Do you want to tell me where you were tonight or do you just want me to tell you how my night went?" I gave her a stern look, and a long silence followed.

I looked at her with an upset expression and went off to bed. I blew out the candle that sat on top of my dresser and wrapped myself in the sheets. I sat and stared at the ceiling, listening to the crackling fire, and Gilrahir getting herself into bed. After a few minutes passed her voice shot up in the silence of the room.

"I was with a man that I've known for a very long time now, and we haven't seen each other in a while so we decided to meet together and we did."

"Who was the man Gilrahir?" Suddenly, our breathing sounded so loud in midst of the quiet room.

"It was Elrohir. I met him two years ago one day when you were gone doing errands for Luvien."

I smiled, "That will do." And with that, I turned in my bed, remembering where my dream had left off when I first woke up.

A/N: Please review......I can't wait to post the next chapter!!


End file.
